Morning Cherry
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sial. Di luar berisik sekali, Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan kedua mata emerald-nya. Hei, ini masih pukul empat pagi. Apa yang dilakukan suaminya di luar sana?/"Tambahkan baking powder— oh! Aku nyaris lupa dengan yang satu itu."/"Kejutan! Kejutan!"/"Untukmu, Sakura-chan, aku bisa melakukan apapun."/Cover isn't mine. Warning inside. Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Story belongs to me.**_

 _ **Inspired by Counting Crows' video clip, Accidentally in Love.**_

 _ **Warning(s) : AU, OOC, OC, typo(s),**_ _ **no plot**_ _ **, no plagiarism,**_ **alur cepat. Jika ada kesamaan ide atau cerita, itu hanyalah suatu kebetulan.**

 _ **Rate : T+ for a little sex contain.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A birthday fic for**_ **LastMelodya**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't like? Don't read.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_ **:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Morning Cherry**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRANG!**

"MEOOW!"

"Ouch!"

Uzumaki Sakura bergulung di dalam selimut tebal berbulunya dengan kedua tangan menghimpit kepala merah jambunya menggunakan satu bantal tidur, mencoba untuk mengabaikan kegaduhan-kegaduhan yang sudah terdengar sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Sial. Di luar berisik sekali, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan kedua mata _emerald_ -nya.

Hei, ini masih pukul empat pagi. Apa yang dilakukan suaminya di luar sana?

Benar-benar tak berperasaan!

Uzumaki Naruto membungkuk lalu berjongkok, membelai dan mengelus kucing persia putih hitamnya. "Ugh, maafkan aku, Chaasu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya pada hewan berbulu yang tengah gemetaran di dekat kakinya, mengeong ketakutan. Tiga detik kemudian, Naruto mengangkat kucing persia yang dipanggilnya Chaasu dengan penuh sayang itu menjauh dari pecahan piring.

Naruto kembali memeluk dan membelai lembut kepala Chaasu lalu menurunkan hewan berbulu itu di salah satu kursi makan, membiarkan dia bergelung di atas busa empuk sementara lelaki itu melangkah menuju gudang penyimpanan, mengambil sapu dan pengki.

Naruto menghela napas. "Sakura- _chan_ pasti marah kalau melihat pecahan piring ini," gumamnya sambil menyapukan semua beling-beling ke pengki. "Tapi Sakura- _chan_ yang sedang marah tampak menarik untuk diserang." Dia melanjutkan dengan seringai yang tiba-tiba mengembang begitu saja di bibirnya.

Melangkah mendekati sudut dapur, Naruto menuangkan isi pengki asal-asalan ke dalam tong sampah, membiarkan suara 'tring-tring' terdengar cukup indah ketika pecahan piring itu jatuh. Suara 'klotakk-klotakk' kembali terdengar saat Naruto melempar sapu dan pengki ke sudut dapur. Ia pun berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang, memandangi keseluruhan ruangan yang merangkap ruang makan dan dapur, memandangi semua yang sudah dilakukannya selama setengah jam.

"Astaga Chaasu, ternyata sebegini berantakannya." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat tepung-tepung berserakan, beberapa kulit telur menggelinding tak enak di bawah meja, tumpahan cokelat cair di dekat lemari pendingin, gula serta bubuk susu yang bertaburan di atas meja, dan satu mangkuk besar adonan kue dengan buku resep yang juga terserak di atas meja.

"Meoww." Chaasu merespon ucapan majikannya sambil menggeliat di atas kursi, kemudian melompat manja ke atas pundak lebar Naruto yang tidak dilapisi sehelai benang pun.

Setelah melakukan hubungan intim tadi malam, Naruto terbangun tepat pukul setengah empat pagi. Dia terdiam sebentar, menatap istrinya yang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun, sesuatu yang penting.

Setelah hampir dua menit tidak berkedip, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengingat hal penting itu membuatnya langsung tersentak bangun dan duduk, membuat guncangan menyebalkan pada ranjang, membuat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua tersibak hingga setengah.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketujuh, 4 Oktober 2015. Bagaimana Naruto bisa lupa?

Pria Uzumaki itu melompat dari ranjang lalu menyambar celana _boxer_ -nya demi menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak dilapisi apapun. Ia melesat keluar kamar dengan pintu menjeblak terbuka lebar. Hal inilah yang membuat seorang Uzumaki Sakura terbangun dari tidur pulasnya dan menatap kesal ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Apa gunanya kenikmatan yang semalam itu kalau pagi-pagi begini ia sudah kesal?

Menghela napas menahan sebal, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu bangun lalu duduk, mengambil bra merah marun dan celana dalamnya untuk ia kenakan.

Sakura turun dari ranjang sambil menyambar gaun tidurnya kemudian melangkah lebar-lebar menuju pintu kamar. Ia menendangnya dengan satu kali gerakan, menimbulkan bunyi berdebum keras. Ia tidak peduli pada suaminya yang pasti kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu. Ia sebal. Yang Sakura inginkan sekarang adalah tidur lagi membuatnya langsung melemparkan diri kembali ke atas ranjang.

Ah, suaminya menyebalkan.

Membiarkan Chaasu menyamankan diri di bahunya, Naruto mengaduk lagi adonan kue setengah jadi itu sementara netra safirnya menatap buku resep dengan serius. Adonan ini belum sempurna. Masih ada yang harus ia tambahkan untuk bisa membuat satu loyang bolu.

" _Etto_ …," Naruto memicingkan safir birunya. "Tambahkan _baking powder_ — oh! Aku nyaris lupa dengan yang satu itu." Ia menyambar botol kecil dan menuangkan isinya secukupnya. Naruto kembali mengaduk adonan yang sudah ia _mixer_ dengan sepenuh hati tadi.

Safirnya berbinar ketika ia tahu ia telah berhasil membuat adonan kue _tart_ untuk satu loyang. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Naruto untuk membuat sendiri kue _tart_ hanya dipandu dengan buku resep dan ia melakukannya demi ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, juga demi Sakura- _chan_ -nya. Naruto benar-benar lega saat tahu semua bahan-bahan yang diperlukannya ada di rumah. Ia sempat panik lima menit sebelum teringat kalau Sakura sering menyimpan bahan-bahan kue.

Istrinya sangat menyukai bolu terutama dengan hiasan ceri di atasnya.

Menurunkan lagi persianya ke atas kursi—ternyata Naruto cukup terganggu dengan keberadaan Chaasu di bahunya—ia mengangkat mangkuk adonan lalu menuangkannya ke dalam loyang. Safir birunya melirik sekali lagi pada buku resep yang terbuka lebar di atas meja.

"Panggang selama 25 menit dengan suhu 190 derajat _celcius_."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setelah membaca sederet kalimat kemudian ia berjalan mendekati oven yang tidak jauh dari lemari pendingin dengan satu loyang adonan kue di tangannya. Sejenak, Naruto menatap bingung pada oven yang masih tertutup di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengoperasikannya kecuali membuka tutup oven. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pirangnya.

Tidak bisa.

Ia harus berhasil mengetahui bagaimana cara oven ini bekerja. Harus. Atau rencananya akan gagal.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa sangat menyesal hanya memandangi Sakura ketika membuat kue tanpa memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. Pria itu selalu sulit untuk berpaling dari wanita merah jambu yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama tujuh tahun ini. Kalau saja ia tahu akan membuat kue seperti ini, setidaknya ia akan memerhatikan apa yang Sakura lakukan selama membuat kue—bukannya hanya memandangi istrinya berlenggak-lenggok di dapur—walau hanya sekali.

Selama sepuluh menit, Naruto berdiri mematung di depan oven, memerhatikan semua tombol-tombol dan simbol yang ada. Chaasu sudah mengeong beberapa kali ketika menyadari bahwa majikannya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tak ada hal lain yang terdengar oleh Naruto kecuali suara pikirannya yang ribut menerjemahkan simbol yang ada di oven.

Ah, Naruto tidak menyangka oven ini akan menghalanginya seperti ini.

Satu tangan membuka tutup oven, tangan lainnya memasukkan loyang ke dalam sana. Suara 'klek' terdengar ketika Naruto menutup kembali ovennya. Naruto mulai memencet tombol yang sudah ia yakini seratus persen kalau itu adalah tombol pengatur suhu. Ia mengaturnya menjadi 190 dan angka itu muncul disusul dengan simbol derajat.

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran bahagia. Itu benar-benar tombol pengatur suhu. Tidak sia-sia ia mematung hanya demi memerhatikan sebuah kotak aluminium menyebalkan yang nyaris saja membatalkan rencana emasnya.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil memahami simbol-simbol yang ada di oven.

" _Yosh_!"

Naruto kembali ke meja makan setelah mengatur timer selama 25 menit. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membelai Chaasu yang setia menemaninya sejak tadi. Kucing itu mengeong manja lalu menggeliat, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mengembangkan cengiran khas di wajah tampannya.

Menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, manik safir Naruto kembali menari di atas tulisan resep. Ia memerhatikan lagi resep itu dengan saksama. Dahinya berkerut. Ada satu adonan lagi yang harus dibuatnya.

Alis pirangnya terangkat sebelah. " _Butter_ _…_ _cream?_ Apalagi itu?" Naruto bergumam sendiri dengan satu tangan di pinggang sementara tangannya yang lain menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, mulai bingung lagi dengan istilah aneh di resep.

Naruto menarik bukunya lalu membalikkan satu halaman, mencoba mencari gambar _butter cream_. Mungkin ada di halaman selanjutnya.

" _Atta!"_ Safirnya berbinar lagi. Ia berseru ketika menemukan sebuah gambar yang terlihat seperti busa putih yang tampak mengeras. Namun, tak sampai tiga detik, rasa dongkol menghampiri Naruto, melenyapkan binar pada manik safirnya.

Ia menggeram sebal. "Ini yang disebut _butter cream_? _Kuso!_ Padahal akan lebih gampang kalau ini disebut 'krim putih di atas kue _tart_ '. Aku akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahuinya," rutuknya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar _butter cream_ di buku.

Naruto mendengus. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk merutuki buku resep yang tampak seperti menertawakannya itu. Jam dinding yang menggantung di atas pintu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul lima dan yang baru Naruto selesaikan adalah memanggang kue ke dalam oven. Ia sendiri sebenarnya cukup malas berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini, membuat kue. Namun rasa malasnya terkikis begitu saja setiap ia ingat untuk siapa kue _tart_ ini dibuat.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Naruto membalik lagi buku resep ke halaman sebelumnya. "250 ml gula cair, 300 gram mentega putih, lalu…," Naruto menumpukkan satu-satu bahan yang dipinta di hadapannya, "100 ml susu kental manis."

Naruto berbalik dan melangkah menuju dapur, menuju lemari piring yang tertempel di atas dinding dapur. Ia mau mengambil satu mangkuk untuk membuat adonan krim. Chaasu melompat dari atas kursi, mulai mengekori langkah kaki Naruto dan sesekali berlari mengitarinya. _Mungkin Chaasu merasa bosan juga,_ pikir Naruto, kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah persianya.

Naruto membuka pintu lemari di atasnya lalu mendongak sedikit untuk mengambil satu mangkuk bening di rak paling atas. Ia berjinjit sedikit demi menarik mangkuk yang ternyata terletak di bagian paling dalam lemari. Namun ketika menarik mangkuk itu, lengan kokoh Naruto tanpa sengaja menyenggol dua panci aluminium sekaligus, membuat kedua panci itu meluncur bebas mengikuti gravitasi tanpa bisa Naruto cegah sama sekali.

 **KLANG-KLAANG! KLONTAANGG!**

"MEOOWW!"

Sakura semakin menggulung tubuhnya di dalam selimut dan mempererat himpitan bantal pada kepalanya begitu mendengar suara panci beradu dengan lantai keramik yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Kegaduhan demi kegaduhan kerap terjadi dalam rentang waktu tak lebih dari satu jam. Emosi dan kesal sudah mulai membuncah di dadanya dan suara jatuhnya panci itu semakin membuat hatinya panas.

Apa, sih, yang Naruto lakukan? Kenapa ia tidak mengajak Sakura sekalian?

"MEOOW MEOOW!"

Bulu-bulu Chaasu mengembang dan ekor panjangnya berdiri tegak. Ia mengeong keras ketika dua panci tadi terjatuh tepat di dekatnya lalu melompat-lompat, menabrak lemari pendingin dan kaki meja—membuat suara gaduh lagi, dan berlari secepat kilat keluar dari dapur. Kucing itu benar-benar mengalami kekagetan yang luar biasa. Setidaknya, itulah yang Naruto pikirkan.

Naruto hanya bisa berjengit dan memejamkan kedua safir birunya, telinganya masih berdenging mendengar suara dua panci terjatuh sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat mangkuk kaca yang sudah diambilnya. Ia membuka sedikit matanya dan hanya sempat melihat persia kesayangannya menabrak kaki meja lalu berlari keluar dapur.

Safir Naruto tampak nanar. " _Gomen ne_ , Chaasu," ucapnya benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Tanpa membereskan panci-panci yang berserakan, Naruto kembali ke meja dengan mangkuk besar di tangannya. Ia meletakkan mangkuk di atas meja lalu mengambil _mixer_. Mengikuti instruksi sesuai resep, Naruto menuangkan mentega sesuai takaran yang dipinta ke dalam mangkuk. Diambilnya _mixer_ lalu mulai mengocok mentega putih tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga mentega itu tampak halus, tidak terlalu padat seperti sebelumnya.

Naruto mematikan _mixer._ Safirnya kembali melirik buku resep. "Campurkan gula cair lalu kocok sampai teksturnya lembut … oke."

Lelaki itu mengambil sebotol gula cair dan ia tuangkan ke dalam mangkuk. Dia nyalakan lagi _mixer_ -nya dan mulai mengocok campuran gula cair dan mentega itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, sambil berharap teksturnya melembut seperti yang diinstruksikan, berharap hal ini tidak akan gagal atau rencananya akan hancur.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal ini gagal. Tidak untuk hari ini. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sakura. Ia juga cukup tahu, sudah seminggu ini Sakura mengalami kepenatan yang luar biasa sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit Tokyo. Belakangan ini, pasien Sakura bertambah lebih banyak membuatnya cukup kewalahan. Naruto selalu melihat wajah kelelahan istrinya setiap hari dan Naruto membenci hal itu.

Setelah dirasa teksturnya sudah cukup lembut, Naruto mematikan lagi _mixer_ -nya. Ia mengambil botol susu kental manis lalu menuangkannya ke dalam adonan krim. Diaduknya adonan itu dengan kecepatan sedang agar susu tersebut tercampur secara merata.

" _Yosh! Butter cream_ selesai."

Naruto meletakkan mangkuk dan _mixer_ bersamaan di atas meja. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya. Safirnya berbinar senang kala ia tahu ia berhasil membuat krim tanpa gagal walau ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Jantungnya mulai berdentam-dentam membayangkan kue _tart_ ceri spesialnya akan ia sajikan untuk Sakura. Jantungnya tak pernah bereaksi secara normal setiap kali ia memikirkan Sakura.

Kebahagian dan kehangatan selalu menjalari tubuhnya setiap akal dan pikirannya mengingat perempuan merah jambu itu. Naruto sangat mencintainya. Selalu. Perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sakura.

Sampai sekarang.

 **TING!**

Suara _timer_ oven membuyarkan lamunan Naruto tentang Sakura. Lelaki itu berbalik, memerhatikan lampu pada oven berkedip-kedip, menandakan kue yang Naruto panggang di dalam sana sudah matang. Tersenyum lebar dengan cengiran khasnya hingga matanya menyipit, Naruto bersiap untuk mengambil loyang kue di dalam oven.

" _Touchann!"_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya ceria. Ia berbalik lalu mendapati seorang bocah berumur lima tahun dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau _emerald_ —Uzumaki Shinachiku—berdiri di pintu dapur, memeluk Chaasu.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Shina- _chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini?"

Bocah laki-laki itu masuk ke dapur lalu duduk di kursi makan. "Aku terbangun aku suara mendengar jatuh panci," jawab bocah itu dengan sedikit cadel dan kalimat yang terbalik-balik.

"Meoww."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menghampiri Shinachiku yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh binar, menatap sang ayah yang merupakan sosok pahlawan terbesar baginya. "Shina- _chan_ , _Touchan_ akan membuat kejutan spesial untuk _Kaachan_. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_. Rahasiakan ini dari _Kaachan_ , ya." Naruto berkedip sekali sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang anaknya.

Shinachiku mengangguk antusias. Keceriannya bertambah begitu ia tahu ayahnya akan membuat kejutan spesial untuk sang ibu. Bocah itu duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki kecilnya, memeluk Chaasu dengan senang. Hati Naruto kembali menghangat melihat buah hatinya dan Sakura. Shinachiku begitu lucu dan manis. Dengan mata yang selalu berbinar seperti ayahnya dan semangat yang kuat seperti ibunya, anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan penuh harapan.

Naruto berjalan mendekati oven setelah mengambil sarung tangan tebal. Ia membuka tutup oven, membiarkan uap panas ikut keluar dari sana. Naruto mengambil loyang kue dengan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan oven terbuka. Aroma kue yang baru matang, menusuk tajam indera penciumannya. Kue itu benar-benar harum dan manis. Naruto yakin sekali kue ini akan terasa enak.

Ia membawa satu loyang kue itu ke atas meja lalu meletakkannya di sana. Shinachiku langsung berdiri di atas kursinya, membiarkan Chaasu melompat dari pelukannya, begitu ia melihat kue dengan keharuman yang menggoda.

" _Touchan_ keren!" Bocah itu berseru antusias membuat Naruto tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan bolu cokelat itu dari loyang dan meletakkannya di atas piring. "Kita akan memolesnya," ia mengangkat mangkuk _butter cream_ , "dengan krim ini, Shina- _chan_. Tapi kita harus menunggu kuenya dingin dulu."

Bocah manis itu kembali mengangguk-angguk sementara Naruto membiarkan kue itu selama beberapa menit, membiarkan kuenya mendingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ambilkan ceri kesukaan _Kaachan_ di dalam kulkas, Shina- _chan_?" pinta Naruto lembut.

" _Roger, Touchan!"_

Sementara Shinachiku mengambil ceri, Naruto mengambil scrapper lalu mengambil _butter cream_ dari dalam mangkuk, memoleskannya pada kue yang sudah dingin hingga merata seluruhnya. Naruto sudah hampir selesai memoleskan krim di atas kue ketika Shinachiku kembali dengan sebuah toples berisi ceri di dalam pelukannya. Bocah itu memakan waktu yang lumayan lama untuk mengambil setoples ceri dari dalam kulkas, memberikan Naruto cukup waktu untuk memoles krim.

"Ini, _Touchan._ " Shinachiku meletakkan toples di atas meja dan kembali naik ke atas kursi, memerhatikan Naruto yang tengah sibuk memoles kue. Bocah itu memerhatikan sang ayah dengan saksama. Binar matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Naruto mengambil plastik segitiga dengan _spuit_ , mengisi plastik itu dengan sisa _butter cream_ yang ada. Ia nyaris tidak tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki peralatan membuat kue yang lengkap seperti ini. Dan hal ini benar-benar menguntungkannya hari ini.

Naruto memegang plastik ber- _spuit_ dengan kedua tangannya. "Shina- _chan_ , perhatikan _Touchan_ menghias ini, ya," ujarnya bersemangat disusul dengan seruan senang Shinachiku.

Naruto tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa seni, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak paham apa itu seni apalagi jika disuruh menghias kue seperti ini. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia hias di atas kue ini. Ia terdiam sekitar satu menit. Di saat seperti inilah ia selalu merasa membutuhkan keberadaan kakaknya yang maniak akan seni itu.

Masa ia harus menelepon Deidara hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana caranya mengukir menggunakan krim kue, sih?

Tidak, tidak. Naruto tidak akan melakukannya. Pertama, Naruto tidak tahu di mana keberadaan Deidara sekarang. Terakhir kali yang Naruto tahu, kakaknya ada di Roma dengan istrinya dan itu dua bulan yang lalu. Sementara Naruto tahu pasti hobi gila sang kakak yang suka tinggal berpindah-pindah. Katanya, sih, seniman biasa tinggal berpindah-pindah—itu gila.

Nomor apa yang harus Naruto hubungi?

Dan yang kedua, kue ini tidak akan jadi spesial lagi kalau ia benar-benar minta bantuan orang lain dalam proses pembuatannya. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan tekadnya. Ia harus tetap menghias kue ini demi Sakura- _chan_ dan Shina- _chan_ yang tengah memandanginya dengan sangat antusias.

"Oke! Shina- _chan_ , tetap perhatikan _Touchan_ , ya!"

Naruto sudah tahu akan ia hias seperti apa kue ini. Ia meletakkan _butter cream_ -nya lalu mengambil botol cokelat cair bermulut kerucut. Naruto buka tutupnya kemudian ia tuangkan secara horizontal di atas kue, membentuk garis-garis, membiarkan cokelatnya mengalir melalui sisi-sisi kue hingga menyentuh piring. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, menuangkan cokelat cair namun kali ini secara vertikal hingga permukaan kue jadi tampak seperti kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat.

"Wah! _Touchan_ hebat!"

Naruto memamerkan cengirannya mendengar seruan Shinachiku. Ia meletakkan botol cokelat lalu mengambil lagi plastik _butter cream_. Dipegangnya plastik itu dengan kedua tangannya. Naruto mulai men- _spuit_ -kan _butter cream_ di pinggir permukaan kue, membentuk krim seperti tumpukan es krim mengelilingi permukaan sebanyak sepuluh tumpuk. Naruto juga men-s _puit_ -kan _butter cream_ di pinggir bawah kue sebanyak sepuluh tumpuk juga, mengelilingi bagian bawah kue.

"Kemarikan cerinya, Shina- _chan_!"

Bocah pirang itu mendorong toples ceri ke arah Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya. Senyum lebar terukir jelas sejak tadi di wajah mungilnya. Naruto membuka tutup toples lalu mengambil satu persatu ceri, menyusunnya di atas tumpukan krim yang sudah ia buat barusan.

Naruto menghela napas puas. " _Yosh! Owatta_. Lihat ini, Shina- _chan_. Bagaimana?"

Manik _emerald_ Shinachiku semakin berbinar. Pipinya yang memerah, menambahkan kesan manis di wajahnya. " _Kirei da yo, Touchan_! Aku menghiasnya juga mau!" Shinachiku berseru lagi, kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai ke atas, ia gembira. Suara cadel dan kalimatnya yang terbalik-balik membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

Naruto tertawa. "Oh? Kau mau menambahkan apa? Kemari, kau juga harus menambahkan hiasan di atas kue spesial ini."

Lelaki itu menarik satu kursi di dekat kuenya diletakkan sementara Shinachiku turun dari kursi di seberang meja. Bocah itu naik lagi ke atas kursi yang sudah Naruto siapkan hingga posisinya berdiri lebih tinggi dari meja.

"Ceri, ceri, mau aku menghias juga!"

"Baiklah! Ayo lakukan, Shina- _chan_!" Naruto berseru dengan semangat dan keceriaan yang sama dengan anaknya yang masih berumur lima tahun.

Naruto menarik toples mendekat pada Shinachiku agar tangan mungilnya bisa mengambil ceri sesuai yang diinginkannya. Shinachiku mengambil satu ceri lalu meletakkannya di tengah permukaan kue. Ia mengambil dua ceri lagi dan menyusun ketiga ceri itu membentuk segitiga. Bibir mungil Shinachiku tersenyum lebar, menyengir senang ketika ia tahu ia berhasil menghias sesuai keinginannya.

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa maksud Shinachiku menghias seperti itu. Ia baru akan menanyakannya ketika Shinachiku menjelaskan sendiri.

"Ini ceri tiga, maksudnya, ceri satu _Touchan_ , ceri dua Kaachan, ceri tiga Shinachiku! Tiga ada ceri! Kita ada semua di atas kue yang sama! Kita akan tidak berpisah!"

Mendengar penjelasan cadel anaknya, Naruto terdiam beberapa detik. Perasaan terharu dan hangat menghampirinya. Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa Shinachiku, dengan umurnya yang masih lima tahun, bisa memiliki pemikiran seperti itu dengan hiasan buah ceri. Otak cerdas Shinachiku pasti diturunkan oleh Sakura, begitu pikir Naruto. Wanitanya memang selalu mengagumkan.

Melihat Naruto terdiam dengan ekspresi tak bisa ditebak, Shinachiku menelengkan kepalanya, mata bulatnya memandangi sang ayah. "Touchan?"

 **GREB!**

"Shina- _chaaan_! Kau memang benar-benar anakku yang paling hebat!" Naruto memeluknya erat dan mencium kedua pipinya, membuat bocah itu tertawa senang. Kebahagian yang nyata terpancar dari safir birunya, kebahagian yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Shinachiku dan Sakura, dua harta yang tidak ternilai harganya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah. _Cherry Cake Special_ buatan _Touchan_ dan Shina- _chan_ selesai! Saatnya kejutan!"

"Kejutan! Kejutan!" Shinachiku mengacungkan tinju mungilnya ke udara.

Chaasu melompat ke atas meja, menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. "Meooww!"

Jam dinding di atas pintu sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir pukul enam. Udara pagi yang dingin sama sekali tidak terasa oleh kedua ayah dan anak itu. Tidak demi Uzumaki Sakura, wanita terhebat yang pernah ada bagi Naruto dan—tentu saja, Shinachiku. Rasa lelah dan pening yang menghampiri Naruto, menguap begitu saja ketika ia melihat kuenya telah jadi dengan sangat sempurna.

Naruto tidak butuh bantuan Deidara untuk mengajarinya bagaimana mengukir hiasan dengan krim kue. Ia tidak perlu menelepon kakaknya yang entah berada di belahan bumi bagian mana sekarang. Hal itu hanya akan merusak kesan spesial. Kalau saja ia menelepon kakaknya tadi, belum tentu Shinachiku akan ikut memberi hiasan dengan makna tak terduga seperti ini.

Semuanya sempurna.

Naruto sangat puas.

Naruto mengangkat piring kue. "Ayo, Shina- _chan_ , kita beri kejutan untuk _Kaachan_ ," katanya seraya menyambar sepasang sendok dan pisau kue.

Shinachiku turun dari kursi, berlari kecil mengikuti ayahnya keluar dapur. Naruto menungguinya di pintu dapur, mereka akan masuk ke kamar berbarengan. Safirnya memandang sekilas ke dalam dapur. Kemudian Naruto menghela napas berat. Ah, persetan dengan dapur berantakan yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Dapur itu bisa dibereskan nanti. Sebenarnya, berantakan atau tidaknya dapur itu juga tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Naruto bisa santai dan tidak ambil peduli seperti biasanya.

Itu hanya dapur.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Kegaduhan dan suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga sudah hilang. Seharusnya Sakura sudah bisa memejamkan matanya namun kantuknya sudah hilang tepat ketika kegaduhan-kegaduhan itu berhenti. Sakura masih membalut diri dengan selimut. Tadi ia sempat mencium aroma kue yang baru matang. Dahinya berkerut, bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa ada aroma kue? Apa suaminya tengah membuat sebuah kue?

Tidak, tidak. Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan pembuatan kue. Selama ini, dialah yang selalu membuat banyak kue untuk keluarga kecil mereka. Naruto dan Shinachiku juga sangat menyukai kue-kue buatannya. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, membiarkan kekesalannya menguap, mengingat bagaimana senang dan bahagia wajah suami dan anaknya ketika mereka memakan kue buatannya.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ketujuh. Mungkin Naruto tidak ingat. Si _baka_ itu 'kan sering melupakan hal seperti ini. Kurasa aku akan memasak sesuatu yang spesial," gumamnya kemudian tersenyum.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa suami dan anaknya sudah menyiapkan kejutan tak terduga untuknya.

 **CKLEK!**

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu duduk bersandar ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Dua sosok manusia terlihat dari pintunya. Yang satu tinggi, dan satunya lagi pendek.

"Naruto?"

 **KLIK!**

Lampu menyala seketika, membuat terang seluruh kamar, memperlihatkan Naruto yang membawa piring berisi kue _tart_ dan Shinachiku yang baru saja memencet saklar lampu serta Chaasu yang mengekori mereka berdua, sesekali berlari mengitari.

" _Otanjoubi omedettou,_ Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang lalu duduk di pinggirannya.

Sakura masih tampak bingung, membiarkan bibir ranumnya terbuka sedikit, tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak pernah tahan melihat bibir kecilnya. Manik _emerald_ -nya memandangi Naruto dan Shinachiku bergantian. "Aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini, Naru—"

 **CUP**

Menjauhkan piring kue, Naruto mengecup dan melumat bibir ranum Sakura selama tiga detik kemudian melepasnya, sempat membuat wanita itu terengah sedikit. "Aku tahu, Sakura-chan. Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang ketujuh, _my dearest_ ," Naruto tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan kue itu di pangkuannya.

Semburat merah mulai mewarnai kedua pipi Sakura. Sesering apapun Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba, tetap saja hal itu selalu berhasil membuat Sakura memerah dengan jantung yang berdentum-dentum.

Selalu.

Perasaan itu tidak pernah hilang, bahkan semakin kuat.

Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman manis yang paling Naruto sukai. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa membuat kue, Naruto."

"Untukmu, Sakura- _chan_ , aku bisa melakukan apapun," balasnya kemudian mengecup singkat dahi Sakura, dahi yang selalu ia sukai, yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Shinachiku naik lalu merangkak di atas ranjang. " _Otanjoubi omedettou, Kaachan, Touchan_! Ini kejutan _Touchan_ dan aku dari!" serunya diiringi tawa hingga kedua mata bulatnya menyipit.

"Shina- _chan_ …."

" _Kaachan,_ aku ikut juga menghias kue! Lihat," telunjuk kecilnya ia arahkan pada hiasan ceri di tengah, "tiga ada ceri! Ini yang hias aku! Ceri satu _Touchan_ , ceri dua _Kaachan_ , ceri tiga Shinachiku! Kita ada semua di kue yang sama! Kita akan tidak berpisah!" Suara tinggi Shinachiku membahana di seluruh kamar, suara yang diwarnai dengan antusias tinggi.

Sakura terdiam, tak berbeda dengan Naruto. Ia juga sama sekali tidak menyangka jagoan kecilnya bisa punya pemikiran yang mengejutkan seperti itu. Menciptakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, itu pasti turun langsung dari Naruto. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sebutir air mata menetes jatuh dari manik Sakura. Kehangatan menyeruak memenuhi dadanya. "Shina- _chan,_ Naruto, _arigatou_ …! Ini adalah hadiah yang sangat berharga. _Arigatou_ …!"

Ia terharu. Sangat terharu. Tidak pernah sekali pun Sakura berpikir Naruto yang akan membuatkan kue ceri favoritnya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Sakura berpikir Shinachiku akan mengatakan hal yang mengharukan seperti itu.

Tidak pernah.

Hari ini, 4 Oktober 2015 akan menjadi hari yang paling berharga untuk Sakura. Hari yang tak akan pernah Sakura lupakan seumur hidupnya. Hari di mana dia mendapatkan hal manis sekaligus. Naruto membuat kue ceri, dan Shinachiku dengan ucapannya yang tak terduga.

" _Anything for you_ , Sakura- _chan_." Naruto mengecup pipi kiri istrinya.

" _Anlything folr you, Kaachan_!" Shinachiku meniru ucapan ayahnya dengan suara cadel, kemudian ikut mengecup pipi kanan ibunya.

Kedua manik _emerald_ -nya basah. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya. Air mata bahagia. Ia memeluk erat kedua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak ada hal lain yang ia inginkan kecuali terus hidup dengan mereka berdua.

" _Aishiteiru yo_ , Shina- _chan_ , Naruto…!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **For**_ **LastMelodya**

HIDYAAAAAAA SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YAAAAA HUHUHU. MAAF AKU CUMA BISA BIKIN BEGINIAN YANG _NO PLOT_ , MAAF KALAU _ABSURD,_ MAAF JUGA INI _FIC_ INTINYA LARI KE MANA-MANA, KAN _NO PLOT_ :") #WOY _CAPSLOCK_

Maaf kalo gak sesuai keinginan kamu wkwkwk tapi ini NaruSaku aku dedikasikan buat ultahmu :3

Dan percaya deh sama aku, percaya, tolong percaya. Aku beneran gak niat buat nyelipin Deidara di situ kok beneraaaaaaan. Malah akunya juga lagi sensi(?) sama Deidara jadi hepi banget ngetik gak usah nyelip si Deidara, kalo gak percaya bisa kok ngecek status BBM aku yang ngemaso tak jelas itu ;_;

Tapi pas ngetik, tangan ini malah nyampe ke seni akhirnya gitu deh :")

Trus maafin kalo kepanjangan, niatnya mau bikin pendek aja tapi jadi sebanyak ini, gak mikir bakal 4.048 _words without a/n_ …. oTL

Semoga kamu suka yah walau ngaco gini :")

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's Note**_

*natap tulisan di atas* Astaghfirullah…. oTL

Udah lama gak nulis NaruSaku lagi setelah insiden itu(?), akhirnya malah jadi gini plis…. Saya beneran nggak pede…. #krik

Uh, abaikan. _Gomen_ untuk deskripsinya kepanjangan _ngabsurd_ lagi, semoga _reader_ nggak suntuk bacanya yah.

 _Thanks a_ _lot_ buat **Aika Namikaze** yang udah bela-belain ngebantuin edit _fanfic_ ini sekalian saran judulnya huhu _thanks dear_ …. :")

Oh, itu kutipan 'seniman biasa tinggal berpindah-pindah' itu saya comot dari novel ROMA-nya Robin Wijaya, terbitan GagasMedia. Comotnya cuma berdasarkan ingatan karena novelnya dipinjem temen jadi saya gak bisa ngecek #kenapacurhat

Saya gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi HAHAHA CUMA MAU MINTA MAAF KARENA MASIH KESELIP DEIDARA DI SITU #heh

Akhir kata, _mind to review_? :')

 _Sincerely,_

Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka

04 Oktober 2015.


End file.
